


Deal with them

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Incompetence is the order of the day and Loki offers to help





	Deal with them

Looking over the new Intel that Tony Stark had just sent you, your day quickly had gone from bad to worse. With 75% of the information from the previous briefing ranging from slightly off to a complete fabrication, it was little wonder that things had gone to hell.

Burying your face in your hands you said. “Well Fuck Me!”

“Is that an invitation or an order?” said a voice behind you.

Nearly jumping out of your seat, you turned and saw that your lover, Loki of Asgard was leaning against the back wall of the office.

Walking up to you with that sinful smile of his, you stood up to greet him with a kiss.

“No that was just me being frustrated with this whole mess, its going to take me hours to sort through all of it.” You said.

“Anything I can do to help?” He asked gently.

Thinking for a moment “Well short of dealing with those who gave us false information…”

“I think I can handle that love.” Loki said, kissing you and holding you tight. “I shall return shortly”

“Be safe. Oh and when you return. Consider it an invitation.”


End file.
